


【翻译】残损是最真诚的奉承

by normalmobuko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel受, M/M, Max是一个巫师, PWP, Sam攻, Sam比Castiel年纪更大, Sam被叫作Samael, 不确定的同意, 乞求, 乳头穿孔, 人类Castiel, 令人恐惧的Sam Winchester, 伤害Castiel, 停学, 分离, 刺伤, 刺伤和血, 地狱之王Sam Winchester, 外貌描述, 大学AU, 大学生Castiel, 字面意思的操喉咙, 年龄差, 恐惧, 恐惧play, 恶魔, 恶魔sam, 恶魔召唤, 情趣内裤play, 支配与服从, 暴力与性暴力, 残害, 没有安全词, 焦虑, 焦虑与色情, 疼痛play, 疼痛性爱, 穿孔, 穿情趣内裤的Castiel, 粗暴的性爱, 粗暴的肛交, 结, 肛塞, 血与伤害, 被折磨的Castiel, 身体修饰, 身体恐惧, 轻度包扎, 酷刑, 酷刑式性爱, 黑暗
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalmobuko/pseuds/normalmobuko
Summary: Castiel不相信魔法，他认为他的朋友Max写的那些“咒语”只是一个他自己精心编造的祝福和祈愿。直到一天晚上醉醺醺的Castiel尝试使用了其中的一条咒语并意外地召唤了一个恶魔。为了保命，Castiel跟恶魔进行了一个交易，而这个交易将改变他的一切。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译自@Wearingdeantoprom 的《Mutilation is the Most Sincere Form of Flattery》  
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423133/chapters/38450714

【第一章】

当Cas跌跌撞撞回到公寓的时候已经很晚了。他用脚蹬掉了鞋子，去到厨房找水喝。他喝醉了，但还没有醉到不能自理，至少他在自己不知道会在哪里昏过去之前他想先喝些水再吃几片泰诺。他拿起一个玻璃杯，但当他看到冰箱的时候他停下了动作。

冰箱上有一个被带着笑脸的冰箱贴别住的咒语，这是他的朋友Max之前给他的东西。这条咒语应该能帮他完成他那篇一直被放在电脑里被无视的论文，电脑就在他的客厅。Cas一想到这件事就感到一种莫大的内疚感在刺痛他，这种感觉来得太突然了，Cas并不喜欢。

但如果不能在规定日期之前完成他的论文，他将不得不再等一年才能完成他的硕士课程，他绝对不想让事情发展成这样。

Cas长叹了一口气打开了冰箱，在冰箱里他在冰冻的水旁边找到了一瓶甜杏仁酒，他盯着那瓶酒，哼了一声。那是Max的酒。对于Cas来说那东西太甜了，而且Max在酒上留下了他的记号。Max总是告诉Cas要去注意他的记号，不要乱拿他的东西，但眼下Cas已经喝醉了，管不了那么多。

Cas把甜杏酒连同写着咒语的便签一同拿下来，他看着那上面写的实施咒语所需要的材料，看着这煞有其事的咒语笑了两声，紧接着转身走去了食物储藏室按照清单开始收集原材料。这些东西也太容易弄到了，它要的材料Cas都有。月桂、盐和一些其他的东西，还有威士忌。Cas拿起了他出门之前喝剩的那瓶威士忌，虽然他已经喝掉了很多。

他把所需的材料全都拿到了客厅，点燃了蜡烛，还用盐撒了一个盐圈把自己和操作咒语的地方团团围住。其中有一项原材料是Cas不太确定的，他决定将它最后加入。他灌了一大口混了甜杏酒的威士忌后才将施咒所需的威士忌加到碗里。

那个碗是一个陶瓷坩埚，是他从Michael万圣节岛上的家里弄到的。讲真，他本来打算用它来分发糖果的，但他现在已经喝高了，醉到打算实施这傻不拉几的咒语，既然如此那还不如用这个碗来给他的仪式增加一点气氛，Max会为Cas的举动感到骄傲的。

最后一种材料是他自己的一滴血。他拿起一把水果刀，在对准了自己手指的时候又酝酿了相当长一段时间，最后，他叹口气，退缩了。他选择用牙齿咬下手上的倒拉刺，直到从伤口中流出足够多的血到碗里。他往后坐了坐，喃喃地念着咒语，紧接着他想起自己正在做的这种事情有多可笑，又笑了起来。他又喝了一大口威士忌混甜杏酒。

恶魔几乎是瞬间出现。“我正在做一些非常重要的工作，”他说，低沉的声音充满危险的气息，“你最好是确实是有事找我。”

Cas愣住了，盯着他，他惊讶得没把嘴合上。他从地上爬起来，差点在慌乱之中打破他的盐圈，“我的天！”他难以置信地喃喃道。

“不完全是。”恶魔笑了出来，他的笑容难以捉摸但是友善绝不是其中的一层意思。他们看着彼此，Cas在他小小的盐圈里面瑟瑟发抖，而Sam则在外面来回踱步，不，不如说是像狩猎一样地徘徊。“这个圈保护不了你，至少不能从我手上保护你。而你现在在做的所有事情，都在挑战我愤怒的底线。你知道我是怎么对待那些把我惹恼的人吗？”

Cas眨了眨眼。“你不可能是真的……”他看了看咒语，又目瞪口呆地看了看那个恶魔，“你一定是什么过度疲劳加酒精过量引起的幻觉。”

这是一个美妙的幻觉。恶魔看起来像人类，他比Cas的年纪要大差不多10岁。他看着快30岁了，但是Cas不能否认明显的年龄差跟恶魔一样有魅力。

“噢，我是真的。”Sam站得更近了一些，他的眼里充满了愤怒。Cas屏住了呼吸，如果换做在别的场合，Cas早就成为这个家伙手上的灰了。

“你的眼睛是黄色的。”奇怪的是，正是这个细节是让Castiel接受自己召唤出来了一个恶魔的事实的，虽然这确实是唯一一个让这个男人看起来像个恶魔的地方。

“他们确实是黄色的。”男人的话中带着一丝自豪，“你召唤错了恶魔。”Sam露出了他两颗像吸血鬼一样的尖牙。他踏进了Cas的盐做的保护圈，就像那东西完全不存在一样，他朝Cas逼近，靠近他用手指抚摸着他的下嘴唇，然后恶狠狠地咬下了Cas的脖子。

Castiel在疼痛和惊吓的双重作用下哭了出来。他的手重重地落在Sam白色的西装外套上，刚开始他还尝试把Sam推开，但他在最后一刻意识到这样做可能会撕破他脖子上的皮肤便不敢再继续下去。他被困在了那里，在恶魔的怀里瑟瑟发抖。

“现在相信我了？”恶魔终于放过了Cas并问道，他的牙齿和嘴唇上沾满了血。Cas用手去盖住伤口，而恶魔舔干净了他自己的嘴唇。

“我、我不知道我在干什么，我以为那个咒语都是胡扯的。”这话从他嘴里吐出来时就像每一个字都烫嘴一样，他现在迫切地希望这个咒语能如他所愿就是胡扯的东西，他希望他他妈的当时自己把这个该死的咒语给扔掉，他真希望自己没有陷进这些他从未涉及过的玩意儿里。他捂着伤口的手抖得厉害，在他这短暂一生中他从来没有感到过如此恐惧。

“所以没有任何原因任何好处我就被召唤到了这里？”恶魔询问道，他看上去更生气了。当他的眼神扫过Cas的时候他用手抓了抓自己的胡子，“我总会对浪费我时间的人做些事情，人类。”他的声音听起来像低吼却又如此柔软，让人不寒而栗。

Cas畏缩了，“我使用这个咒语是有原因的，”他变卦了，说道，“确实有一些我需要的东西。”

恶魔又朝他逼近了一步，他的嘴靠近Cas的耳朵。“如果我是你我就不会胡闹了。你最好给我一个召唤我的理由，或者你想让我给你看看我用刀的技巧。”

恐惧袭向Cas，战栗穿过他的全身。“我……我有写作障碍而我的论文又快要交了，我可能不能完成我的论文。如果我早知道你是真的，我不会像这样浪费你的时间……我很抱歉。”

恶魔抓住Cas的喉咙，歪着头看着Cas。他无视了Cas正紧抓他手腕的手，当他继续踏进盐线时继续无视了Cas的蠢动不安。他把Cas压在了墙上，Cas的呼吸又变得急促了起来，他瞪大了眼睛回望Sam。

“我来跟你讲讲价吧，”恶魔轻柔地说道，“我帮你解除你的写作障碍，并且让你的论文可以按时完成……但是有一个条件。”

Cas咽了一口唾沫，他的喉结在Sam握住他喉咙的掌心中上下滑动，“你、你要什么？”

“在万圣节的晚上，你的屁股属于我。”

尽管他很害怕，Cas还是困惑地皱起了眉头，“我的屁股？你想要跟我做爱吗？”

这个帅气又危险的恶魔玩味地舔弄着自己的牙齿，只要他想，他可以毫不费力地像这样掐着Cas的脖子结束他的生命，Cas也毫不怀疑恶魔会像捏火柴棍一样掐断自己的脖子。  
他不知道这种感觉是什么，可能是急迫地想解决自己硕士学位的问题，可能是喝大了，又或者纯粹被这个漂亮男人给吸引了，但他确实在认真考虑恶魔的这个提议。

“我可没有整晚的时间等你的答案。”恶魔咆哮道。

“我不仅仅是想要完成我的论文，我想要成为我们班上最顶尖的那个。”Cas尝试把话说得坚定又强硬，他非常确定他的尝试失败了。

恶魔咯咯地笑了起来。“重力和贪欲是唯二两样你可以依赖的东西，不过你真的特别贪婪，不是吗？”他的眼睛里点燃了兴奋的火焰，虽然是更加黑暗的那种意味，“如果我答应了你，你要一整晚都属于我，而不只是干一发就完事儿了。我有你无法想象的充沛精力，我希望到时候你能坚持住。”

Cas用力地吞了一口唾沫，点了点头。他从来没有尝试过肛交，虽然他是弯的，也不是处子，但他从来没有机会成为底下的那个。不过这个交易？这个交易将为他展开一个光明的前程，为了这个他完全可以跟面前这个他见过的最漂亮的男人共度一夜。“没问题，”他说，“我得到一篇惊世骇俗的论文，我变成我们班最顶尖的那个，而你将得到我的一整夜。”

恶魔靠了过来，舌头沿着Cas嘴唇的轮廓舔舐着，Cas只能任他摆布。他颤抖着，为恶魔的舌头张开了他的嘴。恶魔终于放过了Cas的喉咙，这样他就可以把手插进Cas的头发里进而加深他们的吻。这是一个美妙的吻，他的啃咬用力又刻薄，但充满了欲望。

如果Cas他妈的没有紧张到脚趾紧紧抓着他的油毡毛毯不放，这个吻将能发展出很多故事，Cas自愿为这个恶魔献身——被欲望唤起——滚床单，翻云覆雨。

“我要你事先给你自己剃毛和清洁，除此之外，你能给自己扩张准备准备更好，因为我很确定当你交到我手上的时候我肯定不会对你那么温柔的。”

Cas马上点了点头。他对形式朝这个方向发展感到非常茫然，他几乎处理不过来眼下正在发生的事情。

“告诉我你会为我准备好。”恶魔痴痴地啃咬着Cas的嘴唇，“告诉我你会是个好孩子。”

“我会，”Cas声音沙哑，他清了清自己的喉咙，“我会做个好孩子，”他低声细语，“我会为了你做好准备。”

“很好，”恶魔毫不吝啬他的夸奖，哼声道。这回他亲吻了Cas的喉咙，亲在他留下的那个伤口上，“我的名字是Sam，顺便说。”

“Sam？”Cas发出刺耳的声音，“我叫Castiel。”他的音调在下滑，他感觉自己开始疏远了。

“我三天之后来找你，Castiel。”Sam做出他的保证，他再一次地吻上Cas。他伸手摸了摸Cas的屁股，就这样消失在了Cas的眼前。


	2. Chapter 2

Cas直勾勾地看着Sam消失的地方，不知道站在原地看了有多久，他这才回过神来赶紧去翻找他的手机。他用自己从来没有过的速度拨通了Max的号码，“快点快点，拜托，Max……快接电话……”他在等待电话接通的时候着急地呢喃道，等待Max接电话这段时间感觉就像过了一辈子。

“Cas，怎么了？你还好吗？现在已经很晚了。”Max终于接起电话。Cas实在是太紧张了，以至于当Max提到时间的时候他才发现自己完全没有注意到现在已经远远超过了Cas平时上床睡觉的时间了。

“我完蛋了，我的天！我刚刚他妈的召唤了一个恶魔，我该怎么办！？”Cas着急地说道。

“哇哦，冷静一点Cas。”Cas能从Max的声音中听到一个带着睡意的慵懒的微笑，“这就是那个咒语的作用啊。”

“是是是，现在好了，他要来操我了！”Cas失控地喊了出来，他焦虑地不停拉扯着自己的头发，“这就是我让他帮我完成我的论文的代价，他还说要干我一晚上！狗日的！”Cas甚至没有察觉到自己正在焦躁地来回踱步。

在电话的另一头完全安静了，这让Cas更加抓狂了，Cas甚至想要尖叫。“虽然绝大部分的恶魔确实会索要报酬……”Max冷静分析道，“但用一晚上换你的论文这个价格其实还挺合理的。”

“这他妈太操蛋了，”Cas说，他尝试放慢呼吸不让自己背过气去，“我甚至他妈的都没想过这个咒语真的有用！现在好了，多了一个神经病恶魔……还是一个他妈的那么辣的神经病恶魔想要操我的屁股！”

“只是打炮而已Cassie，”Max并不把它当一回事，安抚Cas道。

Cas停下了他的脚步，难以置信地看着他的手机，不敢相信刚刚听到的Max的风凉话，“他妈的你不要把这个那么操蛋的事情说得那么轻易！”Cas没好气地说，“Sam对我进行死亡威胁了！还咬了我！他妈的他咬了我！”

“Sam……这个名字听起来怎么那么耳熟？”Max沉思着。

听到Max的话，Cas怔了怔，紧张地咽了一口唾沫，“啥？我应该担心吗？”

“我不知道啊，”Max老实说，“我现在就去你那儿。”  
“老天，现在来晚了。……我真的开始担心了。”Cas回道。  
“别怕，我很快就到了。”Max的声音听起来就像每当Cas遇到伤心事时安抚他时的那样，这样的语气总能让Cas平静下来，但在今晚，这让人感到安心的声音不知道怎的就像是揉搓了方向的天鹅绒布一样，让Cas感到更加不安。他挂了电话。Max住的地方离Cas的公寓只有五分钟的路程，如果你走得够快的话其实只需要三分钟。在等待Max的期间Cas还是在停不住地踱步，焦虑地看着他手机上的时间，紧张地用手梳着他的头发。

等到Max抵达时，Cas已经焦虑得止不住想要呕吐，他的头发也被他揉得乱糟糟的了。他敢打赌，Max绝对花了超过五分钟的时间才到这里，他还背了一个看上去很重的背包。Max机智地选择了不去评价Cas的头发，只是扬起了眉毛，然后把Cas挤到了一边去，让Cas给他让出了客厅。他把包放下，然后从里面拿出了一台笔记本电脑和一本有着厚厚装订的书。

“这是什么？”Cas斜眼看着那本书问。此刻他实在是不想再次把魔法带进他的世界了，而那本书看上去就像是带着魔法的东西，他想离这东西远远地。

“我的魔法书。”Max就像是在讨论他的家庭作业一样漫不经心地回答道，“里面记载了我学到过的所有的咒语。”

我就知道，Cas给了那本书一个凶狠的眼神。“它会帮我们搞明白Sam到底是谁吗？”Cas问，又凑近了仔细观察。  
“是，得靠它和我的电脑。我有现在所有已知超自然生物的档案文件。”Max坐到了Cas的沙发上。  
“已知的超自然生物？”  
“恶魔啊，天使啊，还有一些你知道的不知道的东西都会在你不知道的地方活动。”Max朝Cas眨了眨眼，给了他一个慰藉的微笑，但Cas一点也没有放心下来。

Cas并没有像自己想的那样抱怨个不停，反而是乖巧地依偎在Max的身旁。Cas担惊受怕了一个晚上，能像这样跟Max进行身体接触让他感觉好了一些。Max和他非常亲近，对此Cas非常感激。借着这样的气氛，Cas的下一个问题自然而然地就问了出来，“Max……那个，”他停了一下，仔细斟酌他接下来的用词，“肛交要怎么做啊？我还能做什么，那个恶魔告诉我我要刮毛，洗澡和做好扩张准备。”

Max抬眼看着他的朋友，朝他眨了眨眼，“你从来没有跟男人做过爱吗？”

“别用这种眼神看着我，”Cas轻声抱怨道，垂下了他的眼帘，用手指抠着他袜子上的一个洞，“我只给别人口过，没用过屁眼。”  
“你他妈就像四个叶子的三叶草一样稀有。”

“Max”Cas不满地嘟囔道，“你到底要不要帮我了？他已经跟我说了很清楚不会帮我做事前准备，所以在他来之前我全都得靠我自己。”  
“好吧，他要把他的老二塞进你屁股里，所以给自己扩张那是必须的。考虑到你后面还没有被开发过，所以我的建议是你可以塞四根手指来试试。”Max说。他温和的语气又回来了，这次终于让Cas感到了一丝宽慰。

“我能不能就，”Cas吞吞吐吐，做了个手势，他比他想象的还要慌张。跟Max谈论性事不是他喜欢做的事情，“塞个肛塞进去就完事儿啊？”

Max听了Cas的话，咯咯地笑了起来。“那会很疼的，真的。你必须得用你的手指循序渐进地扩张你自己，在这之后你才能使用肛塞来一直保持扩张的状态。”  
“好吧……”Cas说，他意味深长地扫了一眼Max带来的东西，“我们该干活儿了。”

“还有一件事情，你说他提到让你‘清洁’，你可能也要给自己灌肠清理清理什么的。”Max犹豫地道。

“我的老天……”Cas嘘声道，深深地吸了一口气，“好吧好吧，我觉得这讲得过去。”

他几乎能看到那个场景了。Sam，那个威胁Cas说要杀了他的男人，他会对Cas为他准备得有多好评头论足。这个实在是太羞辱人了，Sam会他妈的知道Cas为让Sam更好地操他而为他灌了肠。他试图让这个场景从自己的脑子里面消失，试图不去想Sam就差要求Cas把自己放在银质餐盘上了。

“灌肠不算太糟糕，有点温热，很美妙也让你感觉很满。”Max如是告诉他的朋友，而Cas刚准备忘记这一切。  
“那当然，对于喜欢玩自己屁股的人当然好极了。”Cas心怀怨念地嘟囔着，他的脸颊烧了起来，“我不知道那是什么感觉，Max，我他妈就像个傻子一样。”

Max安慰地用膝盖更加贴近Cas，“我们再来聊聊Sam怎么样？”Max及时地改变了话题，Cas对此很感激。Cas向Max描述Sam的样貌，一把栗色的锁就像是光环一样缠在Sam脖子上，他有着带着浓密胡子的下巴，穿着白色的西装，还有一对似乎能随着他的情绪变化而变化的黄色眼睛。  
Max边附和着点头，边吧Cas所说的特征草草记了笔记，然后他开始在他的文档里浏览，寻找符合特征的恶魔。这段时间，Cas从沙发上站了起来在公寓里来回走动，焦虑的情绪让他坐立不安。在大概一个半小时后，Cas刚干完最后一滴苦杏酒，Max突然发出了声音：“Samael。”

Cas听到这个名字，眉头紧蹙。“Samael”，Cas的背脊开始发凉，Samael，这感觉像是对的，这名字像是住在他的嘴里，就藏在他的舌头上。“这……他很糟吗？还是很好？我现在感觉糟透了，Max。”

Max发愁地用他的牙齿抵住下嘴唇，“他不是那种能靠我这个咒语召唤出来的低级恶魔，你确定你施的咒语是对的吗？”

“我他妈那时候喝醉了！”他不应该对想要帮助他的朋友失去耐心，大吼大叫的，但是恐惧和焦虑让他无法保持理智。

Max紧张地咽了口唾沫，“你的Sam符合Samael的特征……如果就是他的话……那么你召唤了地狱之王。”

在这个晚上，Cas第二次惊讶得下巴差点掉到了地上。他觉得全身无力，他趔趔趄趄地走到沙发旁，一屁股坐了下来，双目无神地看着空气。“王……他妈的地狱之王。”他喃喃自语，Cas双脚无力，觉得自己马上就要滑倒在地上了。

“问题在于，恶魔是那种一旦你跟他达成协议，他们就一定会遵守到底的生物，就算是他们的王也一样，所以严格上来说，在这个交易完成之前，他都不能杀你。”Max把声音调到了一直能让Cas平静的频道，但是在今晚，这再一次没有起到任何的安慰作用。

“好……”Cas说。他又一次失了他的魂，Max关上了他的手提电脑，带着Cas上床睡觉，而Cas本人几乎不知道自己正在做什么。他不记得在这之后又发生了什么，但他觉得自己至少是安全的，因为Max就在他的身后。


	3. Chapter 3

在他如约定为Sam给自己做好扩张准备后，Cas尴尬又紧张地在他的公寓里来回踱步等待Sam的到来。期待混杂着恶心和一肚子的恐惧在他的胃里翻滚，他对恶魔将要对他做的事情毫不知情。

“嘿，Castiel，”Cas转向Sam的方向，他就站在门边，露出了一个像面对猎物一样的饥渴的笑容，“你为我做好准备了吗，我的好孩子？”  
Cas点点头，“是的……我准备好了。”他尝试不让Sam看出他的恐惧。

“那为什么你还穿着衣服呢？”Sam问，他闯进了Cas的空间拉近了他们的距离，表现得就像他住在这里，就像是这个房子的另一个主人，他把鼻子凑近了Cas的脖子，轻声呻吟着，“紧张的小兔子。”

“我觉得太尴尬了……”Cas说着脱掉他的衬衫，又弯腰扯下自己的睡裤，当他全裸地站在Sam的面前时他的心跳得快极了。  
“嗯，漂亮的小东西，”Sam像喘息一样评论着，抚上了Cas的老二，“你最好尽快适应，尴尬解决不了问题。”  
Cas顺从地点点头，“你想要我做什么？”他问。他跪在了Sam的面前，抬头盯着Sam，“你想让我给你口交吗？”  
“嗯……这太天真浪漫了，我不喜欢香草味的东西，”他抓住了Cas的下巴露出怜爱的表情，“我想要你尖叫。”  
Cas闻声站了起来，握住了Sam的手，然后把他带进了自己的卧室，“你想让我做什么？”Cas又问了一遍。Cas渴望去取悦Sam，如果他能满足Sam的要求，说不定Sam就不会伤害他了。

Sam的手覆上了Cas的臀部，他粗暴地挤压着那两块臀瓣，“不是我想让你做什么，而是你要为我忍受什么。”

Cas点点头，“好的。”他用力地说道，他的嘴巴很干。他感到正玩弄着自己臀部的Sam的手很大，他喜欢Sam的手。Cas试探性地伸出手来，搭在了Sam的肩膀上，然后又挑逗般用手指滑过他白色的西装衣领一路向下，“我可以看看你里面穿了什么吗？”他问，抬眼对上Sam的那对黄金色的眼睛。  
“迟早会看到的，”Sam笑着说，“现在我对怎么打扮你更感兴趣。”  
Cas点头，“好的，……穿什么？”他对此很感兴趣，但是为什么Sam要求他躶体又让他穿上更多衣服？  
Sam从口袋里拿出了一条小小的内裤，上面有蓝色的蕾丝边和一个丝绸做的可爱的蝴蝶结。  
“我要你来做我的模特。”

Cas的脸颊染上了一层淡淡的红晕，“好的……”他从Sam的手中拿过了内裤，弯腰把它穿上，那布料少得只能勉强遮盖住他的阴茎和阴囊。他知道为了生存下来，他必须让Sam开心，所以他把自己的臀部拱高，把它翘到Sam的面前，这样Sam就可以清楚地看到Cas的屁股上写着的“天使”两个字了。

Sam满意地发出呻吟，伸手去摸Cas的屁股。“穿着它走一圈，我想看看你走动时它在你身上的效果。”  
Cas按照要求去做了，他满怀信心地在房间里走动，试图让自己的步伐看起来充满诱惑力。他希望这能起作用，于是他的视线穿过自己的肩膀偷偷看了Sam一眼。  
“真漂亮，”Sam发出满意的声音，他的眼睛从未从Cas的身上移开，“现在跪下，爬过来。”  
Cas看着Sam的眼睛，跪了下来，Sam夸他漂亮大大地激励了他，至少Cas知道Sam喜欢。他把屁股翘得高高的，开始爬向Sam的脚边。  
Sam发出带着欲望的低声喘息，他看着Cas，然后伸手去抚慰自己的老二，“我就知道让你穿这条内裤是个好主意，它让你的屁股看起来更他妈的美味了。”

此时Cas已经在Sam的脚边爬了一圈又从Sam的脚边爬开了，他回头看了一眼Sam，挑逗地扭了扭他的屁股。  
一声低沉的咆哮声从Sam的喉咙里发了出来，“告诉我，Castiel，你有多少经验？”  
“我跟无论男人还是女人都上过床，”Cas如实回答，“但我……但我从来没有试过肛交，我正插在屁股里的这个肛塞是进过我屁眼里的东西里，最大的那一个了。”  
“噢，所以你有一个处女洞，我真是太幸运了不是吗？”Sam满意地说道，紧接着他露出了他的牙齿，“我会和你玩得很开心的。”  
Cas一看见Sam的尖牙就打了个寒颤。这两颗牙齿，三天前才插进了他的脖子里。Cas扭了扭屁股，“你想让我继续爬吗?”  
“不，”萨姆决定，他眼睛里充满了黑暗和饥饿，“过来。”  
Cas爬到Sam的身边，跪在他脚边，抬头看着Sam。他感到一阵恐惧，虽然很羞辱人，但至少趴在地上爬来爬去是安全的，谁知道现在又会发生什么。

萨姆把手埋在卡斯的头发里，笑得很开心，“你害怕的时候真可爱。”  
“你很可怕。”Cas承认道，他已经尝试尽量不在Sam玩弄他的头发的时候发抖了，“很可怕，也很美妙。”  
“谢谢你，”Sam拽了拽Cas的头发，Cas倒抽了一口气。“起来。”Cas按要求站了起来，他膝盖发软。“我要你躺在床上，”Sam用嘴唇抵住Cas的嘴唇，在他的嘴上吞吐道，“在我操你之前，你还需要再修改一下。”

“修，修改？”Cas尖声说道。

“是的，”Sam说，一边拉扯着Cas的乳头，Cas轻声叫了出来，因为Sam的蹂躏而弓起了身，“给我滚到你那该死的床上，然后你就知道是什么了。”

Cas按照Sam的要求转身爬到床上，Sam跟在他后面，站在床脚，他朝Cas微笑，从西装口袋里拿出了几根针和一些身体装饰，“你的乳头会看起来很可爱的。”

“不，不！你说你只要我的屁股，不是我的……乳头。”Cas刚开始拒绝得很坚定，知道他中途突然想起来他正在跟谁说话。  
Sam的眼睛闪烁着愤怒，“你继续说下去，你看我会不会割掉你的舌头。”

“是的长官！”Cas受到惊吓失声喊道，他用力吞咽，“我，我觉得这些东西看上去很棒。”至少它们会戴在一个没有人能看见的地方，而且Cas可以在Sam走之后把它们拿下来。

Sam怀疑地眯起了眼睛，“你刚刚告诉我我只能得到你的屁股？你当我傻吗？你最好不是认真的。”

“你威胁我要割我的舌头，”Cas说，“我想要我的舌头好好地呆在我的嘴里说些好听的话。”

“我确实这样说了，那是因为你忘记了我是谁，以及你答应的事情。”Sam爬到了床上，他的声音变得低沉，说道，“不要再对我耍滑头。”他伸出手用拇指在Cas的乳头上进行搓揉，“你准备好了吗？”

Cas点点头，深深地吸了口气，他确实准备好了，但在这之前他直视着Sam的眼睛，“你是谁？”他问，“认真的。”

Sam笑了出声，他含住了Cas的嘴唇，“可怜的小兔子，你的调查技巧需要提高了。我是地狱之王。”  
Cas的呼吸停住了，一股新形成的恐惧的巨浪正在席卷向他。所以他们是对的，Cas的心里一直有个地方默默地希望他们的调查是错的，他希望Sam就是Max说的低阶恶魔，现在他害怕得用力吞咽。

“你要知道你很幸运，因为我……对你很宽容。”  
“你真的难以置信，我曾经为了比这更少的报酬杀过人。”Sam低声呢喃。

“我准备好了……不管你想什么时候刺穿我的乳头，我都准备好了。”Cas几乎窒息，当他知道Sam是谁之后，从Cas的心中升起了一股病态的兴奋，他即将要被这个世界上最可怕的生物操了，想到这里，Cas为之快乐地战栗。

Sam抓住Cas的一个乳头，把针穿了进去。不久后，装饰珠宝成为了乳头的一部分。卡斯尽量不让他的后背因为疼痛拱起来，真的很疼，但……那是令人兴奋的刺痛。他咬了咬嘴唇，又抬头看着Sam。“好好问我，我就会给你治疗。”Sam说。

Cas知道Sam的意思是乖乖求他。  
他的乳头阵阵作痛，他发现自己正在渴求着第二个乳头被Sam刺穿。“我不想你治好我。”Cas承认。

“有意思。”Sam微微一笑，他低下头，沿着Cas被刺破的肉，朝它吞吐着火热的呼吸，“你喜欢这种感觉。”

卡丝扭动着身子，轻轻地呻吟着。“我喜欢。”他发出失控的声音，他对此很惊讶，一时间怔住了。他只做过“香草味”的性爱，但一想到下一次穿刺，他可以感觉到自己的阴茎更硬了。

“真是一个有意思的惊喜。”Sam一定是感觉到了Cas因疼痛带来的兴奋而勃起，因此他改变了主意，伸手用力抓了一把Cas被内裤包裹着的不安分的阴茎。Cas发出了大声的呻吟，他的腿遵从欲望地张得更开了。他的脸红了，Cas觉得自己像个妓女，……可能他就是其中之一，很轻易就能为恶魔张开大腿的那一种。Sam凝视着Cas的脸，“你真漂亮。”Sam发出舒适的声音，然后刺穿了Cas的另一个乳头。

“噢操。”当针刺穿他的皮肤时，Cas喘不过气来。Sam发出低声喘息，按住了乳头装饰。

Cas真的很惊讶，为什么Sam会对他那么好。除了意料之外的刺穿意外，Sam对Cas几乎是非常温和的。Cas的老二已经硬得跟石头一样。无可否认，他正在享受这一切。“我在想其他你能帮我穿洞的地方。”Cas坦率地说。

“告诉我。”Sam的眼睛闪烁着来自黑暗的喜悦，他伸手去抚摸Cas的鸡巴，它正下流地紧紧绷在内裤里。

Cas的手放到了肚子上，捏着肚脐上的皮肤，“这儿。”他回答道。  
Sam咧嘴一笑，轻哼了一声，“这儿可能会让你很痛苦的。”他如是说，语气却带着喜悦的明媚。  
Cas点了点头，“如果太疼了我可以让你帮我治疗吗？”  
Sam咧嘴，露出了他邪恶的尖牙，“你是在请求地狱之王怜悯你吗？”  
“是的……求求你了。”Cas小心翼翼地回应。

Sam俯下身来，用舌头舔弄着Cas的肚脐。Cas发出舒缓的呻吟，把他的手埋在了Sam的头发里。“告诉我，为什么你值得我怜悯。”Sam用嘴抵住Cas的皮肤发出质问。

“我是个好孩子，我为了你做了准备。我剃了我自己的毛，我还为你做了清洁。只要你想要，我随时都可以为你张开大腿。”老天，Cas希望这些理由足够令Sam满意。

Sam的头垂得更低了，这样他就可以用他的鼻子隔着内裤蹭Cas的老二了。“哼…好吧。只是在穿孔的时候，我会给你治疗的。”

Cas放松了下来，但这只是目前。Cas没有错过Sam的用词，“只是在穿孔的时候”，这意味着接下来会有更多其他的更可怕的事情发生在他身上。  
“谢谢你。”Cas的声音颤抖，他依然小心翼翼地感谢Sam所给予他的每一份奢侈的好意。他用手抓住了Sam的头发。  
“不用谢。”Sam抬起头，又拿出一根针，按在Cas要求的那个地方，“告诉我你有多想要我刺穿你？”  
Cas小声嘤呜，“求你了……”他说，“我好想要…我从来都不知道刺痛能让我感觉那么妙。”这是真的，尽管是在这样的可怕的场合，他的乳头还是止不住地在空气中兴奋地颤抖，这种兴奋与来自内心深处的恐惧混杂在一起，令他迷失，让他陶醉其中。  
“你的乞求真是太让人兴奋了。”Sam感叹着，然后用针刺穿了Cas的肉，Cas兴奋地尖叫了起来，他的背止不住地稍微拱了起来，他能感觉到Sam的老二压在他身上时在裤子里抽搐了一下。  
“我很高兴。”Cas确实高兴，他知道，尽管在目前为止他从跟Sam的游戏中获得了意料之外的快乐，但如果他停止取悦Sam，那可能意味着会发生非常糟糕的事情。  
“嗯……接下来我该拿你怎么办呢？”Sam问，他爬到Cas的身上，这样他就可以舔进Cas的嘴里了，“我有那么多玩法，我们却只有那么点儿时间。”

“你难道不想感受一下在我里面是什么样的感觉吗？”Cas问，他希望他的声音听起来充满诱惑力。  
“我会的，不过我不会在你想要我的时候干你，我只会在我准备好的时候干你。”Sam贴在Cas的耳朵里发出舒适的声音。  
Cas不知道该怎么回Sam，恐惧从他的喉咙里冒了出来。如果Sam还不想操他，那么这就意味着他将遭受别的可怕的事情，“w、我要怎么样才能让你有心情操我？”Cas紧张地问道，“我可以做什么来取悦你？”  
“噢你误会了，我现在就很有心情。”Sam玩味地抚摸着Cas的下巴，“我有心情做很~多事情，你想猜猜都是些什么事吗？”

Cas咽了咽口水，Sam的那些善意的关心看上去像是陷阱和谎言。“你……我猜你想要伤害我，比穿孔更加可怕的伤害。”  
“猜对了。”Sam舔下了Cas耳朵上的死皮，用牙齿给它咬掉，“我不能从把你绑起来还是在你家追着你玩儿中进行抉择，如果我告诉你这个能给你提示我在想什么的话。”

Cas直打哆嗦，“我可以跑……然后你可以在抓到我的时候再把我绑起来。”他试图让他的语气保持平静，不过他的心脏却在疯狂直跳。

“嗯，”Sam亲吻Cas的脸颊，“我这受惊的小兔子……你在发抖，但不是因为兴奋对吗？你不喜欢我的主意，为什么？”

Cas在脑子里抓紧思考怎么撒谎，但是Sam既然能发现他的发抖是由于兴奋还是来自于恐惧，那么他一定会识破这个谎言，而事实上Sam确实能。“我陷入了一种既害怕又兴奋的奇怪的状态。我想成为你的好孩子，我也想享受这一切……但我非常清楚你是谁、你是什么，我愚蠢到认为把你召唤出来是个玩笑，但我没有蠢到觉得你不想伤害我……用非常糟糕的方式伤害我。这一切都让我非常害怕。”

“一点小疼小痛有什么可怕的？我会在这之后治疗你的，当然，如果你求我的话，也许在我们一起玩的时候我就会治愈你。”Sam低声耳语，抓住了Cas的下巴给了他一个甜蜜的吻。

Cas控制不住地轻声呻吟，Sam有非常出色的吻技。“也许是我不知道你会对我做到哪种程度……”Cas回答道，他气息紊乱。  
Sam舔了舔他跟Cas初次见面时在他脖子上留下的咬痕，它稍微愈合了一些，但是Cas还是能感觉到伤口的存在。“吊着你的胃口也是乐趣的一部分，如果我告诉你我不会对你造成永久性的伤害，这会让你觉得好些吗？”  
Cas打了个寒战。“会的。”他说，紧接着他又产生了另一个想法，“如果那对于我来说实在是太过了，我乖乖地求你你会停下来吗？”  
Sam对Cas的问题不满地撅了噘嘴。“这样又有什么乐趣呢？”

Cas呼吸困难，恐惧如浪涨潮再次朝他席卷而来，它越来越近，几乎将Cas淹没，夺去他的全部氧气。“我……”Cas吞咽，“你不让我起来我没办法跑。”

Sam摇了摇头，“我喜欢你现在被我钉在床上的样子，风景真不错。”  
Cas舔了舔他的嘴唇。“从我这里看你也是绝妙的风景。”这是真的，Sam实在是太完美了，尤其是Sam临于Cas之上时，他的头发被重力吸引，自由地跟他金色的眼睛一同呈现在Cas的眼前。这样的Sam正给Cas带来情感上的冲击。

Sam呻吟着，再次咬上了Cas的脖子，Cas突然挣扎了起来，“你是想拍我的马屁吗，小兔子？还是说这些嘴甜的话都是你真心的？”他抵着Cas的喉咙喘气。  
“我是认真的。”Cas苟延残喘，“你叫我不要撒谎。我觉得你很漂亮。”他再次把手伸向Sam，他的手指穿过Sam的头发，沿着他长满胡须的下巴一路向下。

Sam发出了一声舒适地轻哼了一声，往后一缩躲开了Cas的抚摸，然后用他的手指穿过Cas的头发，“你真的很会分散我的注意力，”这可能是件好事，能够让Sam转移注意力，让他不去活剥Cas，这真的是件非常好的事情。Sam的手指顺着Cas的脸往下延伸，接着紧紧地掐住了Cas的喉咙。Sam把Cas拉得很近，在他耳边低声耳语。  
“快跑吧兔子。”

Cas不需要被告知两次，听到这个命令后，在Sam松手的同时他就行动了起来。


	4. Chapter 4

【第四章】  
Cas的心跳太大声了，以至于他几乎听不到别的声音。他的公寓是个小地方，他甚至没有多少能逃到的地方。但他至少尝试过，他匆匆穿过大厅来到了公寓门前。他刚刚逃到厨房门口，Sam就从他的背后抓住了他。他被吓得尖叫了起来，Sam一把把他拉到怀里，用他的嘴堵住了Cas的嘴。

“我应该加一个声音屏障，这样我们就不会收到任何的噪音投诉了……”Sam沉思，“因为当我把你分开的时候我想听到你的声音。”

“分开”。他没继续往下说他到底想干什么。

 

当Sam把他拖回房间的时候，Cas吓得的双腿发软，他把Cas扔到床上，像Cas没有任何重量一样轻松。趴在床上的Cas尝试从床上把自己撑起来跟Sam面对面，但是Sam即刻用他的膝盖压住了Cas的背部又把他按回了床上。  
“就是这样，继续在我手上挣扎吧。”

本来Cas已经像命令那样在床上一动不动，但是听到Sam的话后，他又试图挣扎了起来。对于Sam来说，控制住Cas的双臂并把它们反绑在Cas的背后实在是太容易了。Cas失去了双臂的自由后，乱踢乱蹬地反抗着Sam，这让他的大腿、膝盖和脚踝都受了伤，很快他也失去了对双腿的控制权，无助的他筋疲力尽，躺在床上气喘吁吁。

他看向Sam，地狱之王正用他的手整理着他的长发，把它们整理到耳后后，接着他解开了领带把它随意地扔到了地上。Sam脱下了他的白色西装外套，眼睛始终没有离开过Cas，然后他开始脱下了他的衬衫……当Sam浑身赤裸的时候，Cas终于忍不住看了Sam的老二一眼。

这东西绝对不可能进得了他的后穴。

“喜欢这样的风景吗？”Sam自满地问道。  
Cas的目光在Sam身上来回打量。他就像是刚刚从《300勇士》的片场出来的一样，他的身体精瘦且强壮，到处都布满了伤痕，美丽又吓人。  
“是的。”Cas失控道。

Sam舔了舔他的尖牙，他把Cas拖到了梳妆台上，把他按在了上面，露出了Cas的后穴，Sam按压着还塞在里面的肛塞，引起Cas一阵喘息。

“爽吗？”  
“嗯……”Cas呻吟着回答道。  
“我等累了。”Sam粗声粗气道，他把肛塞从Cas的屁眼里拔了出来，然后又飞快地把Cas正穿着的那条情趣内裤扯到一边，把他蓄势待发的老二插进了Cas的后穴里代替了原本肛塞的位置。

Cas尖叫了起来，他吃痛地拱起了背，用头紧紧抵住Sam的肩膀。一切都来得太突然了，他还没有为此做好准备。Sam实在是太他妈的大了，Cas感觉自己被劈开了两瓣。到底是他用的润滑剂太少了，还是Sam真的实在是太大了，Cas不能确定，他唯一能确定的就是现在他实在是太他妈疼了。但是Sam并不关心这种事情，这没能让他停下。

Sam一只手按住Cas的背让他保持弯曲的姿势方便自己进入，另一只手紧紧地抓住Cas的头发，“你让我感觉太好了，宝贝。”Sam发出舒适的呻吟。  
“谢、谢谢……”Cas痛苦地呜咽着。  
“你怎么回事Castiel？你不喜欢我进入你的身体吗？”  
“喜、喜欢。”  
“你撒谎。”Sam威慑地低吼，咬住了Cas的耳朵。  
“太疼了……”  
“我知道。”Sam说着，却又一次猛地朝Cas的体内挺进，痛苦让Cas喘不过气。他一次又一次地猛刺，直到渐渐掌握了一个稳定的挺进节奏。很快Cas的痛苦不再像开始那样尖锐，也不再那么糟糕了，快乐悄然而至。Cas的乳尖在颤抖，他的肚脐感到一阵燥热。他很确定自己在流血，但是天杀的，这让他感觉好极了。“就是这样，”Sam的手指紧紧地拉扯着Cas的头发，“看看你自己。“  
Cas不记得自己是什么时候闭上的眼睛。  
“我叫你看。”  
Cas睁开他的眼睛看向梳妆台上镜中的自己。他的脸上带着不知道是因愉悦还是痛苦而染上的绯红，他的双唇张开，舌头不自觉地向前顶，他的乳头因为被蓄意玩弄现在已经红透了。如果不是亲眼看到他自己兴奋又绝望的眼睛，他几乎不敢相信这就是他自己——他就像是一个妓女。

每一次Sam粗暴的挺进都会让Cas大腿靠近梳妆台的位置撞得很痛，Cas很确定那儿已经受伤了。他很感激上面有个破抽屉，这让Sam操他的时候给他的勃起腾了一个自由的地方。Cas的目光转向了Sam的眼睛。

那是一个深沉又忧郁的琥珀色，就像Cas用来召唤Sam的那瓶威士忌一样。

“好孩子。”Sam发出舒适的呼噜声，赞美像雷鸣一样穿过Cas，“我想让你像个好婊子一样，被我的鸡巴操到射出来，然后我会给你一点好东西。”

“好、好东西？”Cas的每一个字都是被Sam的挺进给撞出来的。

“是的，你会感激我的。”

Cas舔了舔他的嘴唇，它们有些干裂，太干了。他的手指紧紧攥住背后的绷带，像幽灵一样祟祟地掠过Sam的胸膛。他现在专注于被满足的快乐，最初的痛苦几乎消失了，只不过……

“操！天杀的！”Cas失声尖叫，Sam撞击在了他的前列腺上。

“现在对了。”Sam呻吟道，他把手从Cas的头发中抽开，掐住了Cas的喉咙，“放轻松。”紧接着，Sam再对着同一个地方进行了几次抽猛烈的抽插。  
“——我、我快了。”  
“管好你自己，求我让你射。”  
“求你了，Sam，我能射吗？”Cas问道，他的眼睛一直盯着镜中的自己。  
“我知道你能求得更好的。”  
“求、求求你了，我的王。我想射，求你了。”Cas又诚恳地乞求了一遍。  
Sam发出了满意的呻吟，眼睛闪烁，“射吧。”  
很快，得到释放许可的Cas在老二没有被碰过的情况下射了出来。

“好孩子。”Sam的声音听起来有些气喘吁吁，“你为我射了，很好。现在滚到床上去。”他放开了Cas，但是Cas没有任何选择只能保持着被绑紧的状态倒在了床上。Sam很快跟上了他，分身仍在Cas的体内不知疲倦地抽插，Cas在Sam切断绑在他腿上的绷带之前，感受到了一些跟之前不一样的东西。

没过多久，Sam又深深地埋进了Cas的两腿之间，伴随着一声长喘，他又把身子抽了回去。他把Cas的腿搭在肩上，加快了他那野蛮的入侵。就在这时，Cas感觉到有一些别的东西在他的屁股里膨胀。

“你感觉到它了不是吗？”Sam捕捉到了Cas的反应，问道，“我的结。”

“你有结？！”Cas看过足够多的探索与发现频道，他知道结是什么玩意儿，Cas没有时间去考虑它的大小，因为伴随着Sam的每一次撞击它都越陷越深，直到最后一次撞击，Sam把它完全埋了进去，Cas再一次尖叫了起来，结把他们锁在了一起，Sam射在了里面。

Sam轻轻地抚摸着Cas的脸颊，“你把我的东西吃进去了，干得不错。”

“好疼。”  
“我知道。”Sam发出舒适的喘息，他欣慰地笑了出来，他的老二还钉在Cas的体内打颤。  
“把它拿出来。”  
“嗯……就算我想我也不做到，我们被锁在一起了，所以你最好让自己舒服起来。”Sam在Cas的喉咙上舔弄着，留下的水渍形成了一条线。“在它消下去之前，我在想接下来要对你做什么。”

Cas打了个寒战，他尽量不让自己在Sam的结上抽动，也尽量不去想他的甬道有多痛。慢慢地，他的身体适应了，当Sam把他的分身抽出来的时候，Cas的身体不再疼了。

“我决定接下来我要做什么了。”Sam满意道，他把他的手指推进了Cas过分湿润的后穴里，“嗯，你确实很好地为我做了扩张。”他嗤笑着把他的手指拔了出来，上面沾满了血，Cas流血了。Sam用床单把手上的血擦掉，然后用那几根手指抚摸着Cas喉咙的曲线。  
“我想操你的喉咙。”他说。

这不算太糟糕，这属于Cas所擅长的领域。“你想要我跪下来吗？”他小心翼翼地问道。  
“不不不，不是那种。”Sam说着，不知道从哪里掏出了一把小刀。

Cas吓得猛地逃开——或者说至少试图逃开，Sam用手把他按住，Cas的挣扎让Sam露出了一个像看猎物一般更加饥渴的笑容。“那是干什么用的？”Cas小声问道。

Sam的手指抚摸着Cas的喉咙，手指从喉结到凹陷顺着一路向下。“我说了，我想操你的喉咙。”

“好、好吧……但这还是没能解释这把刀子拿来干嘛的。”  
“我想切开你的气管操你的喉咙。”Sam若无其事地说道，就像他在点咖啡而不是说在Cas的身体上打个洞。

“Sam！Sam求求你了不要！不要这样对我！”Cas恐慌地乞求着，并试图再次远离Sam，然而Sam把他抓得很紧。

“你再求我一次试试看，我会让它不疼……得那么厉害。”  
Cas没办法逃脱这个了，一点办法也没有了。  
“Sam，我的王。求你了，求求你了，不要让我有任何感觉。”Cas的眼泪夺眶而出，“求你了Sam，我今晚表现得很好，我以后也会好好表现的，求你了。”  
“嗯……我猜你确实表现得够好了。”Sam嘟嘟哝哝地说完，肯定了Cas的表现——

没有任何先兆，Cas突然哭喊了起来，但声音听起来像是在他喉咙上开的新洞中汩汩作响。这疼得要命。Cas自己的血的味道从喉咙蔓延到了舌根，Cas控制不住地放声大哭，泪水从他的眼角滚落到太阳穴和发际线。

“嘘。”Sam安慰地抚摸着Cas的头发，他弯下腰去亲吻Cas的嘴，随着那一吻，剧烈的疼痛变成了隐隐作痛。

“谢谢你。”Cas失声道。

Sam只是咧嘴笑了笑，他的黄色眼睛现在更像毒药一样的黄色，Cas方才窥到的琥珀色消失了。Sam挪了挪身子，让他高大的身躯能够坐到Cas的胸前。从那里，他倾斜着他的臀部，并把他的分身塞进他在Cas喉咙上开的洞中。  
尽管Sam已经抑制住了疼痛，但它仍然在Cas的神经上作祟。Cas试图让自己保持镇定，尽管他心中的焦虑快要把他逼疯，他尽量不表现得惊慌失措。

当Sam的分身进入了一半后Cas才察觉到，他伤口上的皮肤为了容纳Sam的分身的尺寸，还在二次撕裂，一股新的刺痛冲击着他。伴随着伤口的持续扩大，Cas能听到骇人的撕裂的声音，他的恐慌达到了顶峰，Cas失去了控制。Cas的呼吸急促，他的手挣扎着抓住了Sam的臀部想要把他推开，在这之后，他能记得的最后一件事情是Sam那听起来如此愉快的笑声。


	5. Chapter 5

【第五章】

Cas的意识正在慢慢地恢复，尖锐却并非不能忍受的疼痛依然困扰着他。他能感觉到自己的身体正在抽搐，他起初以为那只是一个随机的节奏，随着他的意识渐渐清醒，他发现自己的身体正于某种规律的节奏中抽动。他能听到Sam喘着气，还听到一种奇怪的吱吱声，同时他能感觉到血的味道包围住了他喉咙的后部。  
他睁开眼睛看向了Sam。

“你醒啦？”Sam笑着说，他弯下腰给了Cas一个饥渴的吻，与此同时，Sam依然埋在Cas的体内草弄着他。Cas回吻着他，带着一些呻吟。现在他完全清醒了，他开始察觉到混杂在痛苦中的一些快感，他的分身正被唤起，但Cas没有伸手去碰它，反而把手指放在了喉咙上，那里已经恢复了平整和光滑，就像Sam从来没有把他的喉咙切开一样。

“我跟你说过了，我不会对你造成永久性的伤害。”Sam啃咬着Cas的下巴，低声细语，他的胸口因为欺身在Cas身上去操他的时候被压得通红。

“你操我多久了？”Cas问道，他扭了扭屁股，把Sam给他带来的愉快更深地押进他的体内，这使Sam发出了一阵愉快的笑声。  
“足够久了。”  
“为什么你还那么硬？”  
“因为我是一个恶魔。”Sam这样说道，好像这个理由就足够解释所有的事情一样，他把分身退出了一些，然后开始更加激烈地操弄Cas。  
“操他妈的，好极了。”Cas喘着气，咬着嘴唇。不过有什么东西引起了他的主意——Sam身上有血。他顺着Sam动作时溅起的血花寻去，沿着一直到了Sam的肚子。“这到底是从哪儿——”他往更远处看了看，Cas希望他没有这样做。

他看到Sam所做的一切时，除了感到恶心，竟还感到了愉快。——Cas的下腹部被撕开了。  
当Sam正在操着他的时候，他正躺在床单上血流不止。一圈圈的肠子像是被人遗忘了一样被放置在了Cas旁边的位置上。这场面就像Sam正在Cas的体内寻找着什么东西似的。  
Cas哽咽得想吐，他惊恐地用手堵住自己的嘴。

“这很美，不是吗？”Sam问他。Cas听到Sam的问话，发出了一声紧张的大笑。是啊，这就解释了为什么会有那样吱吱的声音……

恐慌在Cas的喉咙里翻滚，他想把它吞咽下去。Cas再一次触碰了他光洁的喉咙，他感到他的皮肉被撕裂，然而那儿甚至连一道伤疤都没有。Sam用沾满了新鲜血液的手指按压着Cas的下唇。  
“我想看看我的老二在你体内的时候看上去是怎样的。”他解释得好像这是一件非常普通的事情，普通得就像想看看曲奇饼干是怎样在烤箱里被烤好的，“我想看它依偎在你身体里的样子。”Sam没有停下操弄Cas的节奏，在这种充满了赤裸裸的恐怖的状况下，Cas仍然感到了意料之外的快乐，这让他十分困惑。

Sam伸手去抚摸Cas的伤口，向下看，他能看到它。Sam的龟头从Cas的肠子被划开的口子里伸了出来。“你在我操你喉咙的时候昏过去了，所以我想着在我破开你肚子的时候也应该减轻你的痛苦。我喜欢在操你的时候看着你的脸，你看起来既困惑又兴奋。”

这太有病了。不仅一个恶魔正在操他，他还正跟自己的内脏一起躺在床上，当Cas感到受到侮辱的时候，他的内心的某个部分却非常激动。这就好像单纯地进入Cas远远不够，Sam必须要呆在Cas的体内。

“操……”

Sam用沾满血的手指抚摸着Cas的勃起，Cas呻吟着弓起了身体。快感引起了一阵剧痛，他觉得他要吐了。“S、Sam……”

“怎么了宠物？”  
哦天Cas太喜欢被叫做宠物了。

“操、…c…操我…用力操我，求求你了。”

Sam咧嘴一笑，双手放在Cas的屁股上，加快了挺进的速度。“把手放在我的鸡巴上。”  
“什么？”Cas发出失控的声音，他的大脑仍然没有理解Sam在说什么。

Sam似乎知道Cas的状态，他抓起Cas的一只手，把它塞进了Cas那乱糟糟的肚子里，这样他就能把他的手缠上Sam那根从Cas身体里伸出来的分身。在Cas手包围Sam的分身的同时，Sam发出了呻吟，加快了榨取Cas的速度。Cas吞下不停上升的胆汁，捏了捏Sam的老二。他一定是在Cas昏迷的时候给Cas的手松绑的，Cas想。突然，Sam紧紧抓住了Cas的脸，他的手指掐在了Cas的脸颊上，Cas的脸颊沾满了血。“不要再离开我了，”他咆哮道，“做个好孩子乖乖呆在这里。”

“Sam……”

Sam狠狠地扇了Cas一巴掌，把Cas又拉回了现实。“这才是我的好孩子。”Sam发出满意的呼噜声。

“Yes…是的…”Cas呻吟着翘起臀部，迎合着Sam的每一次猛击，“我想做你的好孩子。”

“是这样吗？”Sam咧嘴一笑，问道，他的笑容诡异的夸张。

“不要停……！”

“求我，宝贝。求我射到你里面，求我给你我的结。”

“我的天，Sam……Samael！我想要你射给我。”这是真的，这所有的一切都是真的。他几近绝望地想要Sam射在他的体内。痛苦像石头一样在他心里扎下了根，但是快乐却越积越多，他想体验到Sam灌满他的感觉。他想被Sam叫作好孩子，他想让王高兴。

他抬起下巴，直视Sam的眼睛。“给我，”他说，“把你的结给我，填满我。”

San忍耐地咬着嘴唇，伴随着低声咆哮，他射了。当他的结在Cas里膨胀时，他把他的分身往更深处推去。Cas这次发出的是呻吟而非尖叫，他配合地翘起臀部，好像只有这样他才能把Sam吸得更深。Sam的精液穿过Cas腹部的一团糟，跟淤积在那儿的血液混合在了一起。

“看看你。”Sam发出了愉快的呼噜声，“我的小兔子变得更大胆了。”他用手指蘸了蘸血和精液的混合液，把它们送到了Cas的嘴里。Cas在没有被要求的情况下，把它们舔得一干二净。“好孩子。”

“谢谢你。”Cas失声道。

“我应该让你高潮来作为你表现良好的奖励。”  
“求你了。”Cas咆哮着再次扭动他的屁股。

Sam咯咯地笑了出来，他用手指沾上了更多的精液和血液，抚上了Cas没被疼爱过的分身。Cas咬住了嘴唇。他想要闭上眼睛但是他知道Sam更喜欢在性爱的时候保持眼神交流，所以他始终没有把他的视线从Sam的眼睛上移开。

当他几近高潮，还没等Sam要求，他便开始了乞求。当他得到Sam的允许的那一刻他就射了出来，把他的腹部弄得更加混乱了。噢老天，求求你，求求你告诉我还是个好孩子。

“你学得很快。”Sam称赞道。

“我只是想要取悦你。”他的话如此真实，Sam甚至连眉头都没有抬一下，他能看得出Cas是多么的真诚。

Sam咯咯地笑了，他抚摸着Cas的内脏，这让Cas呜咽了起来，他几乎忘记了自己是个裂开的伤口，疼痛虽然剧烈，但对比起快乐和满足，那几乎已经消失在了背景中。“把你关起来几乎是个耻辱。”

Cas喘了口气，盯着Sam。怎么会有人这么说？

当Sam爱抚着那个他的分身穿出来的洞时，他的结仍然把他和Cas紧紧锁在一起。紧接着，他开始拾起被放置在一边的Cas的肠子，把它们放回了体内。这花了一段时间，但很快Cas就痊愈了，剩下的唯一的混乱就是浸透了血的床单。

“让我们在进行下一环节之前把你和这些床单弄干净，唯一比干精液更糟的就是干血。”Sam皱起鼻子，然后从Cas的身体里退了出去。Cas的双腿一直在发抖，他几乎站不稳了。Sam打了一个响指，整张床瞬间变得一尘不染，就好像Cas从来没有把几公升的血倒在上面。

正常情况下，Cas会被这突如其来的变化吓到，但是他现在几乎站不稳了，他浑身是血和精液，他发现自己下意识地伸手去扶着Sam。对于Cas的动作，Sam只是哼了一声，“可爱。”

Sam把Cas捞了起来，把他轻松地扛在了肩上。他把Cas带到浴室，然后把他放进了浴缸里。Sam把他擦干净，安静在他们之间蔓延，但很显然Sam在考虑下一步该怎么处理Cas。

“为什么你要给我洗澡？”过了一会儿，Cas平静地问道。  
Sam只是笑了笑，摸了摸Cas的脸颊。“因为我想在再次把你分开之间，让你像刚开始那样新鲜。”


End file.
